The present invention relates to an electronic cash register which registers each of transaction data by actuating a total key after the transaction data such as the number of articles sold and department numbers are inputted and, more particlarly, to an improved electronic cash register which automatically selects a calculation of the total sales price of an article either free from the taxation or with the taxation, by a total key actuation.
Generally, the transaction articles are divided between dutiable articles and articles free from taxation depending on the prices, the items or the like. In a case where the data of the transaction articles are registered by the conventional electronic cash register, the data of the dutiable articles are registered in a normal mode and the data of the articles free from the taxation are registered in the exemption mode selected by actuating an exemption key.
However, the exemption mode must be selected by the key actuation each time the data of the articles free from the taxation are registered, so that the operation for registering with the exemption is rather complex.